


Shinigami High

by Nire_Serra



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note: Another Note
Genre: B senpai, Everyone is evil, F/M, Knives, L senpai, M/M, Nobody likes Light, OC, Red eye death, dumb kids, first fic, highschool, yandere Beyond Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7839292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nire_Serra/pseuds/Nire_Serra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A school of killers, killers for love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. DEMO

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own death note or any of its characters

"Stars seemed to shine behind his charcoal colored eyes. He was perfect. He was mine. L Lawliet was mine, he just didn't know it yet. Light Yagami, He threatened our love. He tries to take my raven. He will fail. I wont let him. A wanted my L. He cant have him. He is mine" Beyond Birthday scribbled into the blood red leather book he always carried with him. He was never seen without it.

"Hey, B, do you know where Light is?" The short ginger A asked.

"No, go away." B replied with a slight hiss

"Ok then." A said "Are you a cat or-"

"Fuck off, A."

A walked to look for Light. He thought to look to the rooftop because he would be eating lunch with Nire about now.

Nire is his best friend. Shes also the only girl inrolled into the Wammy Orphanage. Not because we dont accept many girls but because she was the only girl who signed up. She was shy but strange. She dyed her hair purple exept the ends wich were red. She wore glasses with one opaque lense over her left eye. She likes Beyond Birthday and she always smells like chocolate soft serve ice cream. Despite not having one eye she is an odly pretty girl and most people like her.

A hates her. He wants to hurt her. He knows he shouldnt but he needs to. Tapeing a note to her door was the hardest part. 

'Meet me on the rooftop at 6:15pm. I need to tell you about another student. Please dont be late.  
-A


	2. Rooftop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything except Nire! Please don't sue me.

"Meet me on the rooftop?" Nire read to herself. "'I need to tell you about a student?' Stupid rumors, I doubt it'll be important anyway. I should still go." Nire began her travel to the rooftop. She sat at the table Light and her ate at. 

She sat for about 10 minutes before her phone buzzed. 

"1new message from Beyond: meet me at the cafeteria in 5."

Nire almost screamed in excitement when she realized that B knew she existed. "What if he likes me?!?" Nire shook with excitement. She was so distracted that she almost didn't notice the figure behind her. 

She spun around fast as lightning to see a masked figure holding a knife. He slashed at the girl, she dodged the attacker (but he managed to cut her multiple times though it wasn't fatal) and grabbed his arm pulling the knife out of his hand and throwing it out of reach. She then pinned him to the floor and ripped his mask off. The attacker hid his face so she couldn't see it, but his golden brown hair narrowed it down to A or Light.

Beyond, Light, and L burst through the door to find ,a bloody, panicked, Nire pinning the brunette to the floor. The bloodstained knife was discarded to the side and a white mask with an almost clown like smile, bulging eyes, and stiches where the collarbone part ends. The mask was completed with a black spikey wig that looks like it belongs to Goku.  
It resembled a Shinigami from some old legend.

The panicked girl managed to gasp out "He... at-attacked... me" before passing out from exhaustion and pain, still managing to pin the man down using her body as a weight. 

Lawliet called the police while B moved Nire and Light pinned the man down. "Look at us!" Light shouted at him forcing him to show his face. "A? Why did you do this?!? Why did you try to kill Nire?!?" A reused to speak.

When the police and the ambulance arrived Nire was brought out on a stretcher and A was placed into the back of the car. The officer who called himself "Touta Matsuda" told them some more officers will come by tomorrow to ask questions.

"Is Nire okay?" Beyond asked, actually worried for his childhood friend.

"Nire is gonna be scarred to hell and she twisted her ankle from dodging but she'll be fine" Matsuda said. "She'll be home by tomorrow morning. She shouldn't walk for a few days though."

"okay!" the three boys chirped. L and B went back inside and Light followed behind. As soon as they entered they were greeted by a paranoid Quillish who told them to get to their rooms immediately.

Once L was in his room his phone buzzed.

"New text from UNIDENTIFIED SENDER: Meet me in class 3-B"

L knew class 3-B wasn't used yet. Hell, there were only 5 students, ones hospitalized and another ones in prison. There were only 4 classes. 1-A, 2-A, 3-A, and 4-A. Math, Science, History, and an extra class that's basically study. There were also two clubs. Photography club and Info club. L and Light were in info club and A, Nire, and B were the photography club. But the B class group wasn't used.

'Who texted me and what do they want?!?' L thought. 'I should check it out. It might be important.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I'm so sorry *pets story Nire*  
> Nire: *gasp* OW!!!  
> A:Muehehe!!!


	3. Class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont own anything

L walked up the stairs to floor B to meet the anonamous sender. Class 3-B was in the right wing with the murals. On one wall was a mural of a shinigami fighting a human. The shinigami is what got L's attention. It held an apple and it had spiked black hair. The face was just like A's mask. Below the shinigami was a hook that liiked like something was hung there.Under the human was like a Shakespearean styled mask. It was frowning and one tear was under the left eye. The painting itself had the same face as the mask but the person had long red hair. In between the two masks was a small glass glass. The box held jewel crusted knifes. One was missing. L walked away from the display and ran back down stairs, forgetting his meeting with the sender.

"Quillish?!?" L called for his teacher. Searching the classrooms on the way to his office. He ran into the door containing the office. "I found something that may have something to do with A!"

"Okay, show me," Quillish awnsered. L dragged him to the hall with the murals.

"The knife and mask are missing. I assume A used them in his attack. There is also a second mask and two more knives. I beleve they are unsafe to keep open to the students."

Quillish, silently, took the mask and knife set to his office, leaving L to sit in the hall.

Suddenly L heard a door slide open and someone step out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L: Watari protect me im scared! 
> 
> Me: I dont actually know who is behind the door yet... so... yup


	4. 3-B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wait is over

"L Lawliet, black hair, grey eyes, male, 15, born October 30, 1949, Love interest: unknown, people with interest in him: Light Yagami, Beyond Birthday, and Matsuda Touta.

Bio on Beyond Birthday, Black hair, red eyes, male, estimated to be 16, born unknown, love interest: L Lawliet, people with interest in him: Nire Senrab

Bio on Matsuda Touta, black hair, brown eyes, male, 16, born December 14, 1978, Love interest: L Lawliet, nobody loves him

And my god, Light," Said the raven haired creep in class 3-B.

He used the class as a private room to use as an office. He collected info for people willing to pay or for his own personal game. He took out his phone and typed L Lawliet into the schools files. "cell phone: 123-3210, perfect!"

Typing the numbers into his phone he texted the man. 

About three hours later he realized there was a presence behind the door. He slid it open enough to peek outside. L sat alone in the hall sporting his classic knee hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im probably never going to finish this story so i wanted to post the unfinished last chapter. Thank you!
> 
> -Nire Serra

**Author's Note:**

> this is the demo for a story. Please comment if you want more.<3


End file.
